toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabi'atstani Civil Defence Force
The Tabi'atstani Civil Defence Force is an organisation in Tabi'atstan responsible for civil defence in both war and during emergencies and disasters in general. During wartime, they are also in charge of executing plans to relocate industry and labour to safer areas away from the front lines. The Civil Defence Force also has a military role, and may be called up in wartime to support Engineer Troops in repairing damaged infrastructure History The Civil Defence Force was formed from the Chemical Troops after the conclusion of the Tabi'atstani Civil War. In 1972, the Civil Defence Force was transferred from the Ministry of Public Security to be under the administration of the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan, integrating it completely into the Tabi'atstani defence system. This decision was made as it was believed that the military could provide more effective and reliable control, could guarantee more effective and economical training and use of materials, and so the civil defence system could act as an interface between the military and civilian government and economic organisations, which would help facilitate easier party/military control of society during wartime. Organisation The Civil Defence Force is commanded by a four-star general. The chairmen of provincial-level governmental organs are ex-officio Heads of Civil Defence in their respective regions, and are provided with a military staff for planning and management with coordination with the local military district. Roughly 5% of the full-time staff of Civil Defence Force is made up of regular officers and NCOs from the military, with the rest being conscripts serving two-year terms and civilian administrative staff. Youth wing The Civil Defence Force has a youth wing with an additional 614,580 cadet members to support its operations. Facilities The Tabi'atstani Civil Defence Force maintains a network of 1,500 bunkers across the country to protect top level party and government officials. Air-raid shelters One of the CDF's responsibilities is making sure that air-raid shelters across Tabi'atstan comply with regulations. All air-raid shelters must have an electric and hand-operated air-conditioning system that can protect occupants from biological and chemical weapons and radioactive particles, a radiometer, dry toilets, a fixed-line interface, a spare exit, water tanks, and a first aid kit. During peacetime, the shelters are often used as games rooms or as areas for community activities so that children will be used to entering them and will be more comfortable using them in emergencies. All apartment buildings and houses larger than 600 square meters are required to have their to have their own air-raid shelters, although exceptions are made for buildings within a certain range of other large shelters. Equipment "If War Comes" "If War Comes" is a booklet handed out free of charge by the Tabi'atstani Civil Defence Force to all Tabi'atstani homes which contains tips for citizens on what to do should Tabi'atstan become involved in a war. The booklet has been published in 1940, 1980, and 2017, with the most recent edition including information on climate change, terror attacks, pandemics, and manipulation of information, as well as war. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan